Aliens: Survival of the Fittest
by Corpral Hicks
Summary: An Alien Warrior is trapped on a Mining Ship on its way to Earth, the Crew of the ship know how dangerous the Alien is and want to get rid of it! What will happen. Alien POV. Read and Review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the Aliens Porduct, that is trademark of 20th Century Fox. I do however own the characters in the story and the plot! credit: I am using some of Alienslof's ideas and phrases in this story, with her perrmission. The story plot is different from DOX and will continue to be. Please enjoy and feed back wanted.  
Aliens: Survival of the Fittest  
Prologue   
  
The warm feeling, it was all around me. The feeling was wonderful, until it started to get tight. I moved around to try and get comfortable again, I then heard my host moan. I turned in the other direction and heard it moan again.   
I felt like I was waking up from a long sleep, a really long sleep. I was tired and uncomfortable, I had to get out.  
I nudged my surroundings, red, warm soft flesh, and I heard my host moan again. I opened my mouth and poked the flesh again. I coiled my tail and jumped forward with my mouth wide open. I started chomping on the flesh and heard my host scream.  
I jumped again, and started to eat more flesh. Each bite, my host screamed louder and longer. I ate more and more, until I came to a hard material. I tried biting this material; I could not bite through it.  
I coiled my tail and jumped again. I jumped again and again. My host screamed more and more as I leapt into the hard material. Suddenly the material burst outward and I was released.  
Slowly I crept out of my host using my small arms. I looked around to see where I was. My host's remains where lying on a soft material, on a rectangular platform. The room was coloured white, apart from the blood stained areas around the rectangular platform. Another raised rectangular platform was in the far side of the room. This one was raised on four wooden legs.  
Being as I was still hungry, I started to eat what was left of my host. It was for filling and soon enough I was no longer hungry. I looked around and still no one was in the room with us, yet I still sensed danger. The door of the room was closed so there was no way for me to know if anything was outside.  
I started to move around the soft material, the blood of my host leaving a trail on the white colour. In my larva form, I was the size and shape of a small snake. My teeth where hard as diamonds, but my inner jaw was still soft, only a stump in my mouth about two centimetres long.  
I got the sense of danger again. I needed to leave this room, but I couldn't find a way out. I could not open the door, nor did I see a window. I did however see a small opening in the wall. It was big enough to allow me to get through. The opening was above some shelves past the table.  
Quickly, I leapt onto the table and looked at the shelves. I then leapt with all my might onto the top of the shelves. I landed softly and looked at the opening, and then at the door. I sensed the danger again, and then the door opened. It slid upwards and a creature walked through. I could smell its pheromones, telling me it was a 'Soft skin' or Human as they call themselves.  
I quickly crawled into the opening. I looked behind me and heard it yell to someone.  
"Holy shit, what happened?" the Human asked as is saw what was left of my host, "Tom get the fuck in here!"  
I crawled back a little, so I was out of view.  
"What the hell happened?" a new voice asked.  
"I haven't a clue," the first voice answered.  
The look on the soft-skins faces told me they where frightened but their voices where calm. One of the soft-skins faces had turned white and it was starting to bend over.  
"Do you think it has anything to do with that Spider thing that attached to his face, Ben?" the human called Tom said.  
"Probably," Ben answered, "I have heard a creature that bursts out of a person's chest."   
"Do you mean that spider laid an egg in Norman's chest?" Tom asked.  
"We can check the security vids to see what happened and if it was the creature I know about. We can try and find out about it," Ben informed Tom.  
They both walked out of the room, and the door slid down to leave me alone with my thoughts again.  
What did I have to do, where did I have to do and where am I? I searched my mind for answers. Somehow I knew. I had to get to the Queen and protect her, but I couldn't hear the Queen. She wasn't talking to me. Where was she?  
"I am here," a voice spoke into my mind, "I am here young Frithli'ssat."  
"How do I get to you great Queen?" I asked.  
"You can not," came the answer, "you are stuck on the Flying Hive."  
"What will I do then?" I asked.  
"You are full of questions, Frithli'ssat," the Queen mused, "yet your questions make sense. You must kill all the soft-skins and then go into hibernation until a Queen senses you, and always remember the name Oliss'thss that is my name. Do you understand?"  
"Yes I do," I confirmed, "but I can not kill in anything. I am so small!"  
"You will grown into an Adult soon," Oliss'thss continued, "but until that happens keep out of sight from the Soft-Skins……."there was a long pause, "the flying hive is moving, go and hide now, Frithli'ssat!"  
That was the last I heard of my Queen. I was on my own again. I started crawling again down the hole. While I was inside my host, I heard it speak and I learned everything it knew. How I did, I didn't know, but I knew the safest place to hide would be the 'Cargo Bay' of this flying hive.  
Ship that was what the soft-skins called this thing. I was onboard a mining ship. The ship had come to my planet to pick up supplies from the Mining Outpost there. My host was infected while exploring. It fell into the Hatchery and got contaminated.  
Why did I know this information? I did know it was knowledge I gained from my host. I would have to think about it later, but for now my main concern was the cargo bay. I was in the circulation vent, the vent that delivered oxygen around the ship; I had to go down three levels to get to the cargo bay and the circulation vent would get me there.  
I started forwards through the vent, forever wondering. Ok, so I was stuck on a mining ship, what is mining? Again I searched my mind for the answers and found them. Mining was the process in which a planets earth was searched for minerals and fuel.  
For some strange reason I also knew about my family, my planet and my kind. We call ourselves the Kigjoct'ali, the Son of the Creator. I was what was known as a Juuiekat'ka, the protector of the hive, a Warrior. Our planet was called Hillua by us LV 619 by the soft-skin.  
Our hive had been on Hillua for over a thousand years, while the soft-skins outpost had been there for about two years. The soft-skins had never known about our hive, we left them alone, occasionally abducting somebody for a host, but they had never suspected we lived there.  
I was still continuing through the vent, I didn't realise I had gone so far; I seemed to crawl by instinct. My little legs didn't carry me very fast but they got me where I wanted to go. I also had little arms, they couldn't lift anything right now, but I knew that when I grew I would be strong.  
I kept on crawling; instinct drove me forward for another half an hour, until I came to a grate in the floor of the vent. Beyond that where Ben and Tom gathered around a wall. They appeared to be looking at something on the wall. It was giving off light and the two soft-skins where talking. I put my face closer to the grate to listen.  
"Well from what I can get on the Public Data Net, is that that the beast is called a 'Xenomorph'," Ben continued, "they are a parasitic race, breeding inside a large living host."  
"How do they get inside the 'host?" Tom asked.  
"A spider type stage," Ben told Tom, "the spider inserts the Embryo inside the host's chest, through some sort of tube it rams down the poor suckers throat."  
"That's a mean bastard," Tom said.  
"That's not the end of it," Ben kept speaking, "we saw how the thing gave birth in the vid, well it grows more," Ben started touching the thing on the wall, "it grows into that!"  
"That is one ugly bugger!" Tom stated flabbergasted.  
"Thing is the xenomorph is armed with two sets of jaws, which mean two sets of teeth and look at the things teeth," Ben paused, "that thing could kill everyone on the ship if we don't stop it."  
Tom bent down and picked up a near by object and chucked it at the vent in which I was hiding. It hit the area just in front of me and I heard the metal crack.  
"We best get the guys together and try and capture it," Tom started to sound worried, "we got some Pistols and some Flamethrowers. We should try and capture it before it gets bigger!"  
The vent started to crack again, but I took no notice and started to move forward again. As I passed over the cracked area, the vent burst open and I fell to the floor. I let out an almighty yelp as I crashed to the floor. I had grown greatly in the time I was in that vent.  
"What the hell was that?" asked Ben as he turned to see me on the floor, "case it. Get the gun!"  
I got that sense of danger again, and I looked around the room for a quick second and saw my escape from the soft-skins. Another hole, bit in a tube of some sort this time, but it was across the room, so to me it was a long way. I luckily there where boxes and crates for me to hide behind. I didn't hesitate, I went as fast as my small legs and arms would take me, to the nearest crate.  
I heard the soft-skins running somewhere in the room and heard them speaking. I looked around the corner of the crate and saw that both Tom and Ben had their back to me. I saw my chance and crawled over to the nearest crate.   
I saw the soft-skins fumbling with something and I made another run. Unfortunately they heard me this time and Ben had turned to where I was running, brandishing something. All of a sudden, something made a loud bang, and something impacted the floor beside me. I kept on running, weaving in and out of the crates, trying to dodge what was being shot at me.  
I turned around another crate and headed towards the hole in the floor. More bangs went off and more objects hit the floor. The object appeared to be hot metal pellets. When they hit the floor, the pellets left dints on the floor and sometimes holes in the crates and boxes; I didn't want to get hit by one of the pellets.  
I kept crawling and was almost there. More pellets hit the floor around me. I curled tail and leapt. I landed right on target, inside the hole. I didn't wait to see what the soft-skins would do, I just ran.   
I wasn't to far from the cargo bay. I still knew where I was going. The knowledge I had gained from my host flooded my mind, instructing me where to go. I continued down the tube, a left, a right, foward two metres, two more left and out of another hole.  
I was in an extremely large room. Giant boxes all around me. I looked for a dark wide and hidden space for me to grow. I knew that if I went a sleep for another day I would soon grow big, and be able to kill the soft-skins.  
I found a nice area, in the farthest corner. It was dark, large and surrounded by the boxes. I knew that if the soft-skins did thing to look in here, they would never get into this area. The boxes where that tightly together, that I only fit in. The soft-skins would have to move the boxes with a machine, and the noise from that would wake me up. Once I grew bigger I would be able to climb out of the area by the walls, my species had the ability to walk on walls and other surfaces.  
I curled up the corner, and somehow drifted off into a deep sleep. A sleep that would make me stronger, faster and bigger. 


	2. Chapter 1: First Kill

Chapter 1  
The First Kill  
  
I awoke to notice that the room had changed. The boxes had gotten smaller, so had the wall. Beside me, I saw some sort of small orange material. It was like a snakeskin. I turned to look down my body, and saw that it wasn't the room that had changed. It was I.  
I looked down at my new body. I was at least a metre and a half big. My legs had grown tremendously and so had my arms. My head was elongated and my body colour had changed to black instead of orange. My tail was now longer then my body and it helped me balance. My inner jaw was also harder; I could now bite using it. I knew that this wasn't the only change to happen to me. I would soon be getting much bigger.  
I stretched out my hand and thought about wall walking. Instantly my claws retracted and a soft pad appeared on my hands. I noticed it had also happened to my feet. I carefully placed my hands and feet onto the wall and started to walk upwards. I was sticking to the wall. It felt excited.  
As well as gaining my hosts knowledge, I had also gained some of his personality and my host often wished he could walk on walls and fly. I felt his excitement and his dreams. It was very strange.  
I thought that my best chance of survival was to explore the area around my new home, as well as the knowledge from my host, and once I had explored, I could test out my new body and kill one of the soft-skins. I was going to explore the cargo bay first and then go through the rest of the flying hive.  
I glanced over the nearest box to make sure nobody was watching me. No one was here. I crawled over the box and into a crouching position and then pounced on to the floor. I landed with a thud and felt the power surge through my body.  
The cargo bay was a typical soft-skin cargo bay. Filled with boxes and crate and any other object that couldn't fit anywhere else. I found a small box of Hydro-spanners, several large crates of the soft-skin food; including a freezer full of meat. I also found more crates of tools. I did some more searching and found what would have helped the soft-skins find me: a Motion Tracker.   
From my host's memories I knew that the tracker picked up vibrations and in air, so then it would bleep when it heard something moving. I knew what I had to do. I lifted up the small box of motion tracker and threw them at the wall. The box -which was made of metal- started to crack. I picked it up and this time held it in front of me and bit it.   
This time the box broke in half and sped all it's contains onto the floor. I started to jump on then; I crushed them with my fists. After I had destroyed all the trackers, I went in search of more useful items to destroy. I found no more and had familiarized myself with the lay out of the cargo bay; my craving for blood came straight to me. I needed to find a bigger exit from the cargo bay.  
After a few minutes of searching, I finally sought what I wanted to find: a vent. The vent was also concealed by more boxes and objects and it was to far from my corner. I closely crept up to the vent, looking around to see if anybody else was around, I tore off the vent cover and crawled inside.  
I was trying to think where I would find and some prey and it came to me. Before when I was being chased by them, the soft-skins were talking about meeting and talking about catching me. Thanks to my host, I knew where they would meet, in the dining area. I could also isolate one of them and kill it.  
I again tried to think where the dining area was and if I could get it to it. Yes I could, I could smell the scent of them all gathered together and it wasn't too far away.   
I continued down the vents towards the smell, and using my host's knowledge. I was somehow craving listening to the soft-skins, the smell was intoxicating I wanted to get to them; I wanted to taste their fear. I would be able to taste the fear of one of them before I kill it.   
I soon came to the dining room. I could see it through a grate in the vent. A hexagon shaped table surrounded by eight chairs. Cupboards, also attached to the walls, and the soft-skins gathered around the table.  
"We need to catch the thing," said a woman intently.  
"Agreed but it has grown," Ben told the group, "Pistols are no fucking good against it if it has grown. Flame Throwers might work."  
"Well we need to catch it then don't we," the worry in the voice excited me, "we could try and set up one of the new energy nets. It won't get out of that!"  
"Thing is Lopez," Tom told her, "the net takes over three days to build with all the right equipment and we don't have the right equipment, so it going to take over five days to build it."  
"What about locking the ships compartment doors?" another woman asked.  
"Jax we don't know where it is," a new male voice said, "if we locked all the compartments and in was in the one we where in, we wouldn't be able to get out!"  
"What if you trapped it in then locked them, Killroy?" asked Jax.  
"Possible," Killroy answered.  
I searched my mind for the knowledge of what each of these soft-skins did and who they where. Killroy was an engineer- as was my host before he died- Jax was the ships pilot, Ben was the ships Captain and the science officer, Tom was the Warrant officer, and the other people who had yet to speak where: Jones, the ship medic, Hawk, Jones assistant, Quelu, the ships first officer and Juetil the Company Representative.  
"Look," Juetil started, "we can't kill it. The Company needs these Aliens!"  
Juetil was a woman, so was Quelu and Jax. Juetil had blonde hair, blue eyes and had a firm build. Quelu was tall, around two metres and a half with brunet hair and green eyes. Jax was what the soft-skins would call 'weedy' and a wimp: Black hair and brown eyes. My host, Norman didn't think must of her.   
"I don't care," Ben told Juetil with spite in his voice, "as long as that thing is on MY ship, it is MY responsibility. You can tell the company that there are Aliens on LV 629, but I am going to destroy the beast. Whether you like it or not!"  
From the looks of the faces of the others, they agreed. They really wanted to get rid of me. Well the feeling was mutual. I was going to hunt them down, so I didn't blame them for wanting to get rid off me.  
"Hawk," Ben turned to face the middle-aged man. Killroy had short brunet hair and blue eyes, "I want you to get the Motion Trackers from the Cargo bay," I saw my lunch for the day, "and Killroy I want to you try get the energy net built. All of you keep your eyes open and when you see the Alien, report it to the bridge. Dismissed."  
All of them turned in different directions and walked out of different doors. I followed my prey; I was going to make he scared before I killed him. I banged the vent sides a bit and saw the soft-skin turn around looking wildly for the source of the noise.  
I wanted to get into the corridor with the beast, and I knew I could. I banged on the vent a few more times, and noticed the scent of fear rising in the soft skin. I banged the vent more times until Hawk called out:  
"Quelu," the soft skin shouted with worry in his voice, "I know it is you."  
From my host, I knew that Quelu was a joker and liked playing jokes in serious times.  
"I know it is you," Hawk was getting scared. I could smell it on the soft skin.   
I banged on the vent a few more times, until I saw the creature run. The humans don't run very fast compared to us. I saw the time to chase the soft skin with me seeing him. I just lashed out at the vent floor, and it gave way under me.  
I hissed my presence to human and ran down the hallway after him. The corridor was dimly lit; Hawk would be able to see my shadow but not me. I could still see him even though he had a head start on me; and I knew I could catch up with him. I started jogging down the corridor towards him.   
He heard me and looked at me. The smell that came off him was so intoxicating. I started to sprint towards him. I saw him enter the cargo bay and lock the door. I couldn't get through the door, but I could get through. I crawled up to the top of the door frame and looked around the vent. I found it just a few metres down the corridor.  
I ripped it open and crawled through the vent and into the cargo bay. I saw Hawk searching for the trackers. He wouldn't find them; I knew that. I jumped down from the vent in front of the soft skin. I could smell the fear coming off of him. It was so strong now that it could see me up close.  
He started to back a way; I though I would tease him. I stabbed my tail at him. I aimed so I would miss he head by a few centimetres. I then tried to head bite him and again I missed on purpose and felt his fear rise again. I opened my mouth to show him my inner jaw and have big and sharp my teeth where. It really succeeded because Hawk had wet himself; and from what I know, that meant he was really scared.  
I found I had tasted enough of his fear and wanted his blood. I picked him and bit deeply into his shoulder. His scream was music to my ears, but I though I would be merciful and end him the pain quickly. I raised him higher and head bit him. Ending his life was glory to my species.  
So long had the human race captured us and experimented on us. I would be paying back some the lives they had taken from us. I sat and ate my first kill proudly. It didn't matter whether this soft skin had killed one of my kind, they where all guilty as a species.  
I enjoyed my kill, the taste of blood and the taste of fear; I wanted more; so I went in search of more. Where would they be? The bridge, I needed to get to the bridge. The soft skins would be on the bridge and they wouldn't be expecting me, I could sneak up on them.  
I could get to the bridge through the vent or through the corridor but I felt better going through the corridors. I knew how to open the door. The humans think so simply, I thought as I pressed the button that operated the door. It slowly slid up and I stepped into the darkness of the hallway.  
As I continued down through the ship, smashing the lights as I went. I worked with stealth, hiding in the darkness, I wouldn't be found. After fifteen minutes of walked through the ship, I got the scent of a human. I stepped onto the wall and then onto the roof, and went towards the smell.  
I walked on for another ten metres following the scent. Still nothing, yet I continued. After another ten minutes I came to the room in which the soft-skins had had their meeting, and sitting at the table was Jax. She was reading a book and didn't notice me come in. I slowly crawled up behind her and hissed.  
She dropped her book and turned to look at me. The fear coming from this one was tremendous. She slowly got up from her seat and moved towards a nearby door. I started to walk over to her in a crouch. Jax was steadily walking over to a panel on the wall. She touched something on the panel:  
"Err....Ben?" Jax asked nervously into the panel, "the Alien is down here in the room with me."  
"What now?" Ben's voice came back. The thing where were speaking into appeared to be what the humans called on inter-com.  
"Yes," Jax responded, "and I am gonna run from it!"  
"No we can trap it!" Ben said determined.  
"I don't know about you but I don't want to be turned into human stew," Jax added with the sound of worry in her voice.  
I grinned at this discussion. She visibly didn't want to be in here.  
"Ben," Jax said, "the thing is just sitting there staring at me!"  
Me just sitting there made her nervous, I was amused at the thought.  
"OK," Ben strong voice came back, "just lure it out of the room and into another room and lock it!"  
"I don't want to," I turned and walked out of the room. They wanted to trap me and if I wasn't going to let them get me, I was going to surprise them, "Ben it is walked out of the room, in the direction it came from."  
I walked down the corridor until it couldn't see me then I waited in the darkness. Jax was still talking and then I could smell the soft-skin moving away. My kind had very accurate smell and vision. Once it had left the room, I crept slowly into it. I then saw my chance to surprise it.  
I ran after as fast as I could after the smell. I shot around the corners as fast as lightning would strike. I caught up with Jax, who was now running and grabbed her by the shoulder. I then felt something hit me on the side of my head.  
I turned to see Ben, his blonde hair sticking up, and his brown eyes glaring at. I dropped the woman and turned for Ben. He made another swing at me with a metal pipe of something. I grabbed the tube from his hands and threw it down the hallway.  
The soft skin didn't have a scent of feat coming off him, but the scent of determination. He ran down the hallway and I followed him. Ben had disappeared into a vent. I slowly climbed in after him. I followed him steadily. If he was trying to out run him wouldn't succeed.  
I suddenly got the scent of two more soft skins in the direction Ben was heading. They where trying to set a trap. I turned and went off to my home. As fast as I could so the humans wouldn't follow me.   
I would again grow some more with each night as sleep and tomorrow I would be a hard challenge. I went to the area in which I had killed hawk and started to clean it so they wouldn't think that he was killed here. Once I had done that. I climbed over the boxes for another night of growing. 


End file.
